battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
1.03 Patch
The '1.03 Patch '''was an update for DICE's ''Star Wars Battlefront II released on Thursday, November 30, 2017. Opening comments Hi everyone! First, thank you all for playing Star Wars Battlefront II.We at the Live Team hope that you are having a blast with our game! Now, let’s talk about the improvements and updates that are coming with this patch (patch 1.03). As you might have seen, our last patch (patch 1.02) we focused on fixing issues we found during the later stage of game development, as well as addressing critical gameplay and user interface issues. In the 1.03 patch, we will introduce a redesigned End of Round MVP screen - the screen where we highlight the top players of the round in game. With this redesign, we will highlight players based on their score instead of specific "honors". This means that a larger number of players will have the chance to become highlighted in the End of Round MVP screen. We have also focused on doing a pass on collision and traversal issues on Jakku, Kashyyyk, and Endor as well as tweaks to the combat areas on Tatooine, Endor, and Hoth for certain game modes. This means that movement are now more fluent and no weird or invisible barriers are stopping your movement. Additionally, players will no longer get an error message when quitting a game. A detailed list of all the changes can be found in the patch notes below! So, what’s our next steps? We are working hard to improve the game in our upcoming patches and we keep an eye out for the feedback we receive from all of you. In the upcoming patch, one of items we are looking at is balance changes for the Heroes vs. Villains mode. And as always, if you have any feedback or ideas on how to improve the game, please post on our official forum. We want to hear from you! The Star Wars Battlefront II Live Team Patch notes * Reduced the amount of Score and Battle points gained by using the Disruptor Shot mod for the NT-242 when used against vehicles. * Reduced the amount of Score and Battle points gained by using the LAAT Gunship against vehicles. * Reduced the amount of damage the Stinger Pistol ability does against Heroes & Villains. * Boba Fett can no longer capture objectives while hovering high above the objective. * Blocked of some areas on Kamino and Naboo where players could use aerial units to gain an unfair advantage over other players. * Tweaked the spawning positions when playing Strike on Kamino. * Tweaked the combat area on Tatooine when playing Strike. * Tweaked the combat area on Endor when playing Blast. * Tweaked the combat area on Hoth when playing Blast. * Tweaked the spawning positions of Starfighters when playing Galactic Assault on Tatooine. * Tweaked the spawn positions of the AAT when playing Galactic Assault on Kashyyyk. * Fixed several collision and traversal issues on Jakku. * Fixed several collision and traversal issues on Kashyyyk. * Fixed several collision and traversal issues on Endor. * Fixed several collision issues on the Death Star II. * Fixed several UI issues in the spawn screen when playing Heroes vs Villains. * Fixed an issue where the objective markers would not update correctly during Galactic Assault on Endor. * Fixed an issue where some automatic doors would not open when approached by Villains in Heroes vs Villains. * Fixed an issue where texture was missing near the East Gate Control when playing Strike on Yavin IV. * Fixed an issue where the reticule from Lando's Sharp Shot ability would remain active longer than intended. * Reduced the amount of the damage the NT-242 with the Disruptor Shot mod does against the AT-ST. * Fixed an issue where the Scan Dart ability would not work correctly when used on doors. * Players will no longer be able to start a round if the pre-round requirements are not met. * Fixed an issue where the HUD would indicate that friendly forces are taking damage when being hit with by the Ion Charge ability on the AT-RT. * The Heavy Trooper's Impact Grenade ability VFX now works as intended. * The DLT-20A Targeting Rifle VFX now works as intended. * The Pulse Cannon ability VFX now works as intended. * Fixed several issues with the End of Round screen where tall characters would not fit in the screen. * Fixed an issue where the players could not Zoom after switching weapons from an overheated TL50. * Fixed several clipping issues that occurred during the campaign. * Fixed an issue where Iden's Star Cards will display their multiplayer stats during the Campaign. * Fixed several animation issues for Heroes and Villains. * Fixed several texture issues in Arcade mode. * Fixed several collision issues in Arcade mode. * The End of Round screen now gives feedback to players on Rank Up that they are awarded with Credits. * More reinforcements are awarded after each phase in Galactic Assault. * Time required to complete interact objectives has been reduced. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)